Ocean Dreams
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: NOT ATU. Guided by John and George, Kay helps Mandy grieve for a lost friend... For BEATLELove! R&R.


_First, a matter of business to take care of…_

Disclaimer: - must die.

Author's Note: For my Beatle Bestie Bird, Mandy Bates (_BeatleLOVE_) for giving me this haunting, yet curiously mad idea to write something so disturbing… lol I now dub myself as the Beatle Edgar Allen Poe xD Also for my other Beatle Birds, Lys and Sarah. I forever heart you three. 8D

Enjoy! And this has NOTHING to do with the Kaila from _Flowers and Rings, Hair Peace _or my favorite _I Feel Fine. _:)

Kay(:

Ch 1  
><em>Within You, Without You (Tomorrow Never Knows)<em>

BASED ON POSSIBLE FUTURE EVENTS~

So tired… Kaila drags herself upstairs, longing to collapse on her bed. The day has been nothing but stress and overwhelming schoolwork. She can't wait till graduation next year. High school is nothing but hell.

She wants to sleep. That's what's been on her mind most throughout her classes today. During American Lit, her teacher lecturing on Romanticism nearly knocked her out cold with daydreams of the Beatles and her year-long crush invading her dying focus. But now that school is paused for the weekend, Kaila plans to get back on schedule and escape the rut that is sleep deprivation.

Her guitar, Lucy, a 1973 Lyle calls to her its place on the stand in her room as she continues to slowly make her way to her destination. She can practically hear the strings begging to be plucked against her callused thumb. They plead with her to sing her heart out with Beatle lyrics filling the air, but Kaila resists temptation and starts untying her black hightop converse. Making sure she has her phone in hand before crawling into bed, she readies herself under a mountain of covers and buries her face into her Slytherin green pillow. _Thank you, Jesus…_

She feels her phone vibrating against her hand and immediately lifts her face up to read the text message. It's from Mandy, of course. _God, she's such a doll, _she smiles fondly as she replies to her Beatle pal with lots of "lol's" and "ohmygeorge's." Their friendship is bound forever by their favorite band.

_Just wait till we get to Penny Lane, Kay! _Mandy gushes in her message. _We'll be drivin' the neighbors mad with our loud music and Beatleyness! _Kaila smiles at this. Her and Mandy's dream to live together on Penny Lane in Liverpool, England always triggers daydreams of exploring their favorite placein the world. _One day, _she marvels. _One day we'll make it to the top. I'll show everyone that anything is possible._

Her parents don't understand these plans, though. They consider their daughter's way of thinking naïve and unrealistic, but Kay doesn't mind. If it doesn't work out, she'll still have her friends, her Beatles and her life to live out. Everything will be all right in the end.

As she texts her friends and starts to doze off with John, Paul, George and Ringo's voices singing in her ears, Kaila starts to dream. She sees pictures of herself and Mandy with their future pet sheepdog Prudence dancing around happily in a spring meadow with bare feet, tie-dye skirts and flowers in their hair as _Norwegian Wood _plays. Then a touching scene comes of herself cradling her future baby girl while singing _Julia _as her husband plays guitar softly in the background.

Then she's dancing around wildly in the Cavern Club with Mandy back in the early 60s, singing along with John Lennon as he belts out _Twist and Shout _with the band…

Paul McCartney serenades her with _Here, There and Everywhere _with a voice so gentle, so soft that it prepares the mood before he proposes…

She's laughing with Ringo Starr as they sing along to _Boys _while skipping along the streets of London…

Soon the images get distorted and surreal.

As John sings _Love_, her favorite solo of his, Kaila feels herself drifting. The song starts to fade and murmuring so small and quiet picks at her ears.

_Don't be afraid…_

_We'll help you…_

…_This bit will hurt, sweetheart._

Feeling at peace, Kaila doesn't question these dreamlike voices that ring in her head. The pictures in her dream grow dull, grey until they're almost transparent and grainy. Then a harsh, searing pain washes over her and hits her heart TREMENDOUSLY with so much force of an impact she feels herself jolt horribly against a brick-like wall. She hears nothing, sees nothing and before she can _think _of _anything_ her mind explodes with fire.

Death has taken her kindly.

_Open your eyes, Ocean Child…_

_It's all over now…_

Everything's hazy and sleepy as Kay awakens. The pain has passed and she can breathe so easily now, so much better than she could ever before. She observes her surroundings slowly, feeling a bit dizzy from the glittering atmosphere and brightness.

The sky is clear and changes into different shades of blue periodically. Flowers cover the ground completely, each one a different and unique color with its own design on the otherworldly shaped petals. Sparkles and bubbles float lazily in the air and the scent of this world smells so sweet and floral, obviously from the flowers. A gigantic tree, taller than any she's ever seen, takes up a large portion of the meadow and Kaila's eyes widen when she sees the wispy-like branches carry strawberries so vividly red they resemble the look of jewels in the gleaming sunlight.

The sky ripples a rainbow as she turns and before her meet two figures as they slowly make their way towards her from a distance none too far.

The two figures, men y the look of it, take their time to reach her, but Kaila doesn't become impatient. She surveys their appearances instead. One of them is aged, but looks happy with a smile on his lined face that's framed with dark hair. He wears all white.

The other, strutting a bit proudly with a confident grin, looks younger than his companion with beady eyes and close-to-auburn hair that nearly brushes his shoulders. His round glasses reflect the light that dances around everywhere and he wears a robe of dazzling many colors that fits his frame just fine.

Kay immediately identifies these two as George Harrison and John Lennon. She starts to panic, her mind races with what little she can remember before this dreamscape appeared. Sure, she's had one too many dreams of the Beatles before, but _none_ like this. _None_ ever detailed them ever so vividly, so _realistically. _She's frightened that this might be reality…

_Why can't it be? _A voice pokes at her, but also seems to fill the whole place, wherever this place _is_. It's John talking; talking to _her._

_You're Nowhere. _George chimes in calmly, as if to cool her paranoia.

_Surly I must be Somewhere? _Kaila desperately pleads with herself, not aware that her thoughts are broadcasting themselves to her companioins.

_Not Everywhere has to have a name, love. _John smartly cuts in, but Kaila considers this thoughtfully and decides that there's no reason _not _to agree.

_That's a first for her: listenin' to you, John. _George chuckles and the sound fills the air. It rings like bells do on Sunday mornings before church services.

Speaking of God…

_Can I see Jesus here? _She wonders.

_He has a job for us, actually. _George and John are now standing before her. The first having a soft smile on his face while the latter is still looking haughty and arrogant with his smirk. _But you'll see Him later, I promise._

_Christ has a job… for the three of us; for _me?Kaila shakes her head. _No way._

_Why not? _John asks impatiently with a slight sharpness. _Didn't He have one for us back down There: to love everyone for themselves and all that? _He rolls his eyes at her. _Same situation, Kaila._

She does a double take. _Wait, you know who I am? _Her green eyes grow wide with both fear and confusion.

George laughs again. _'Course we do, doll! We've been with you for years. How could we not?_

_I actually _cried_ when you started getting into our music. _John marvels thoughtfully. _It only took ya sixteen years to find us out. I thought it'd never happen! _He laughs at the girl's still shocked and puzzled expression. _This reaction is worth the wait, though. _

Kaila can't speak. Her tongue is tied. These two men, two _Beatles_, have been her "guardian angels" so-to-speak all her life and she's _never _noticed?

_Well we had to keep it secret, see. _George replies apologetically. _But there were times when John lost it and slipped… _He looks at his friend with an accusing glare.

John laughs nervously. _Yeah, Christ got back at me for that… _he winks.

She tries to look back and reflect any strange, unexplained happenings in her life. The only thing that comes to mind is the night when she felt someone poking her awake in the middle of the night when she was eight.

But then there's the time when her childhood room's toy doorbell kept ringing constantly by itself when she was ten at all hours of the night!

And the time when she kept hearing her name being called frequently when she was fifteen OR THE TIME DURING HER THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY WHEN THE SOUND SYSTEM AND T.V WERE GOING BESERK AND THE LIGHTS WERE FLICKERING AND-!

_Okay, we get it! _John interrupts, getting annoyed.

_You never told me about THAT! _George looks at him with a surprised and horrified expression at that last memory. _No WONDER she hated being alone in that house afterward!_

_I WAS ONLY KIDDING AROUND. _John defends hotly. _AND IT WAS MY PRESENT TO HER! BESIDES, HER 'RENTS NEVER BELIEVED IT HAPPENED ANYWAY WHEN SHE TOLD THEM! OR THE THERAPIST! _

Kaila stares at him wide-eyed for a second longer before breaking out into a long and hard laughing fit. This is unbelievable, totally surreal and trippy. What a dream this is!

_You're not sleeping, sweetheart. _George tells her with a sad seriousness about him. _We're dead and _you_ are dead. You died in your sleep._

Suddenly the sky turns a deep indigo blue, matching Kay's mood…

It all starts with the phone call.

"Hey, Kay, what's up doll?" Mandy Bates answers her phone the second she sees the Caller I.D name _Ocean Child Kaila. _The line is silent for a moment.

"Hi, Mandy, this is Kaila's mother."

_Huh. Weird, wonder what this is about… _"Oh, hi, Mrs. Kay's Mum!" she replies cheerfully.

"I'm afraid I have some…" Mandy hears her release a shaky breath. "…bad news."

"Is Kay all right?" she frowns, feeling puzzled and slightly caught off guard. It's already Saturday afternoon and she hasn't gotten a text from her friend all day, which is HIGHLY unusual.

Another slight pause before Kaila's mother answers. "She's…" Mandy waits anxiously. Another long moment passes and soon the suspense is nearly driving her mad with concern. "I'm so sorry." She hears a cry. "Kaila… passed away last night. While she was asleep… I-" her friend's mother's voice is barely audible anymore.

Mandy drops her phone and screams.

Author's Note: ): Basically… um… yeah. Review. You have no idea how hard this was to write for me… No idea…


End file.
